


kick it!

by spiderbishop



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkwardness, Fluff, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Kinda, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, johnny is a dudebro, taeyong is a music major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderbishop/pseuds/spiderbishop
Summary: Taeyong and Johnny are locked out of their apartments.They become friends, kinda.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	kick it!

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i basically recycled the only fic i ever posted and made it johnyong! initially it was made for wesper, but i was reading it again the other day (since its been almost a year since I posted it) and i couldn't stop thinking about johnyong in this :(  
> this was based on a tumblr post i saw one time 2 years ago and couldn't find again. so. hope u like it!

Admittedly, Taeyong was not a very strong guy. That was okay for him, he never needed to use force anyway, so he didn’t mind his noodle arms much.

His lack of strength _was_ inconvenient sometimes, though. Like when he needed to open a jar, or right now, when he was locked out of his apartment and trying to force the damn door open.

His shitty apartment was located in a small town, close enough to the big city where he worked, and like every other building there, it was almost a hundred years old. The locks didn’t work most of the time, and Taeyong always had to try extra hard to open the door at night for some reason. He was almost 100% sure that the building was haunted and the ghosts hated him.

So when he arrived home on a saturday night after spending all day in the public library, he wasn’t surprised to find that his door wouldn’t open.

He _was_ surprised, however, to find his neighbor sitting in the staircase next to Taeyong’s apartment door. He was extremely tall and lean, brown-haired, and obviously drunk out of his mind.

“Hey there, little guy,” said the boy, looking at him with a smile “Can’t open that door?”

It was kinda obvious that Taeyong couldn’t open the door, especially because he had been trying for at least five minutes without any luck. He hadn’t said much to his neighbor, just a simple greeting. Admittedly, he wasn’t very fond of any of his neighbors; he was polite with everyone, but most people who lived there didn’t have _manners_ \--like the old guy in 302 who looked at him like he was a cockroach every time Taeyong said hi to him. God, he hated that guy. The rest of them were okay, mostly, but he wasn’t the type of person to just make friends with everyone, so outside of polite greetings and goodbyes, he hadn’t talked much to anyone in the building.

That’s why he was surprised when the guy started talking to him like they were friends.

“Dude, I hate when that happens. The other day I brought my friends here for game night and we had to wait for hours before the landlord would drag his ass here and literally break the lock so we would be able to come in. Game night was fire though, we had pizza, we had snacks, I won at Mario Kart… Oh, and we had pizza! That pizza was _so_ good. Have you tried pizza from the pizzeria just around the block?”

“Uh… no?”

Very eloquent, Taeyong.

“Dude, no way! We have to go there someday” Taeyong scoffed, so his neighbor was a dudebro. At least he was friendly and kept him company, that was good.

“We?”

Taeyong finally accepted defeat and sat on the floor, resting his back on the stupid door. Even if he called his landlord, he wouldn’t come until morning --because he was a shitty person like that-- so he would most likely have to sleep in the cold, hard floor of the haunted hallway. Great.

“Yeah! You know what they say: bros who get locked out together stay together!” said the tall boy with a big smile lighting up his face “Besides, you look kinda cool, little guy. What’s your name?”

“Taeyong. Yours?”

“I’m Johnny! And I’m really sleepy. And drunk. And broke.”

Taeyong laughed, amused with Johnny’s drunk blabbering. He seemed friendly enough, maybe it was because he was drunk, but who cares? At least he wasn’t alone.

Johnny started talking about how he had lost his keys somewhere that day, and Taeyong was only half-listening, half-looking at his neighbor --and new friend maybe?

So. He was cute. Johnny obviously knew that, because every cute boy knows he is cute, especially jocks like he seemed to be. _And_ he was funny. _And_ nice. _And_ he was probably very straight, too. So that was not ideal, since Taeyong wouldn’t have minded going on a date with him, but it was fine, he could have an attractive friend and not develop a crush on him; he had done it before, and he’ll do it again, no matter how adorable Johnny’s dimples were.

He got up again and tried to open the door to distract himself. He was damned if he was going to sleep on the floor without a fight.

“... and like, I really tried to jump as high as I could to get that balloon before it flew away but I obviously failed and the little girl started crying even more, and it was giving me a headache so I tried to help her find her mom as fast as I could but I still spent like fifteen minutes holding the girl’s hand while she cried her lungs out until we finally found her mom and I could finally get to Jaehyun’s party.”

Taeyong laughed at Johnny’s bizarre stories while he tried to open the damn door again and again and again. Suddenly, he heard Johnny gasp.

“Dude, _bro_ , I had an idea!”

Taeyong looked at him with a raised eyebrow, like he was asking ‘what now?’ without talking.

“Try a kick.”

“What?” replied Taeyong, confused.

“Kick it, kick the door.”

“Wh- That won’t do anything though?”

“Try… try kicking it.”

So Taeyong did. He took all the strength he had in his body —which wasn’t much, to be honest— and he kicked the door as hard as he could. It did nothing. Absolutely nothing. Johnny sounded impressed though.

“Wow.” Johnny had gotten up from the steps to plop down again on the floor next to Taeyong’s “More torque than I expected. You’ve got an impressive… torque to size ratio.”

Taeyong snorted —and regretted it immediately. _Who even snorted nowadays, that was so nerdy._

“Thank you?” The short boy wasn’t going to stop trying, even if kicking it wouldn’t work _something_ had to. Johnny nodded at his efforts, looking at his focused face in silence.

“This is fun. Being locked out together. We really should hang out more.” spoke Johnny, after a few minutes of silence.

“Yeah, sure; I mean we live on the same floor so-“

A click. The most beautiful sound Taeyong had ever heard. The door opened and the biggest smile appeared on his face.

“Fuck yeah! I did it! I fucking did it! Did you see that, Johnny!? I did it!” Taeyong was practically yelling and surely woke up someone in the building with his voice, but at that moment he couldn’t have cared less.

“Hell yeah, buddy!” replied Johnny, bringing a hand up so Taeyong could high-five it.

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two. What was Johnny going to do now? Sleep alone in the hallway? Taeyong felt bad about that; Johnny was a good guy, and it wasn’t his fault he had lost his keys somewhere. So he decided to do something reckless.

“So. You wanna come in?”

“Wait, what?” asked Johnny, a visibly confused expression on his face.

Taeyong started playing nervously with his earring.

“I mean, the landlord won’t come until tomorrow morning and I couldn’t sleep if I knew you were out here sleeping on the floor when there’s a perfectly good sofa in my apartment you can use.”

Johnny grinned — _those dimples. god._ — and did something that left Taeyong breathless. He threw his arms around the short boy and embraced him in a tight hug.

A really, really tight hug.

“Johnny?”

“Yes?” said the boy, still holding him.

“I can’t breathe.”

Johnny’s warmth left him in less than a second, and the taller boy smiled again at him, this time apologetically.

“Sorry, I got excited.” spoke Johnny, taking a couple steps back to give Taeyong space “Thank you though, dude! You are so nice.”

Taeyong mumbled a quick _no problem_ and went quickly inside of the darkness of his apartment, partly because he was super tired and partly because his cheeks were extremely red. He finally found the light switch and turned the lights on. His apartment wasn’t impressive, everything was clean and organized, nothing expensive or new. He had a couple of plants and instruments —just his flute and his violin, nothing much— and some pictures of landscapes he had taken when he was traveling. It felt like home, though, so it was good enough for him.

“Nice place you got,” said Johnny, sitting on the brown sofa where he was going to sleep that night.

“Thanks,” replied Taeyong, grabbing his pajamas and rushing to the bathroom “be right back!”

The reality of what he had done sank in once he closed the bathroom door. He had invited a boy to sleep in his apartment. It didn’t matter if they were going to sleep separately, or if the boy in question was probably straight; he just invited a stranger to sleep in his apartment. He could be killed, his precious instruments could be stolen, he could be kidnapped and sold to some human trafficker. Yes, Johnny seemed nice and all, but how could he even trust him? He had just met him an hour ago at most!

Taeyong tried to take deep breaths and calm down. He was doing something nice for his neighbor, and he knew that said neighbor — _probably_ — wasn’t a creep. So he was fine. He was safe. Nothing to worry about.

He changed his clothes to his pajamas and finally came out of the bathroom, just to see Johnny was already passed out on the sofa. Taeyong chuckled and grabbed an extra blanket, covering Johnny’s body with it. The blanket wasn’t big enough for Johnny’s tall body, it didn’t even cover entirely his long legs, which was totally _not_ cute.

Taeyong turned off the lights and threw himself into his bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

When he woke up the next morning, Johnny was already awake and maybe watching something on his phone. He wasn’t being noisy, but he wasn't being exactly quiet either, and maybe that was what woke up Taeyong in the first place.

He dragged himself out of bed, still in his baby blue pajamas and with messy hair, but it was 8 a.m on a sunday, who cares?

“Hi, neighbor!” said Johnny when he saw Taeyong come out of his bedroom, too happy and bright. He had been drunk the night before, how could he be so happy this early in the morning? Why was he not lying on the sofa with a terrible headache?

Taeyong grunted something that was close enough to a _hello_ hand sat down on a chair. Johnny immediately left his phone on the table to talk with him.

“Thanks for letting me crash down here, bro. I wanted to treat you to some thank-you breakfast! I kinda wanted to order it right away but I don’t know what do you even like so I thought it would be nice if we went to the pizzeria down the street together. If you don’t like pizza or you don't wanna go out I can cook something you actually like, no problem.”

“Pizza for breakfast? Is that a thing you do often?”

“I mean, I like pizza. So. Yeah.”

Taeyong had to use all of his energy to smile.

“Sure, I’ll go, just let me get changed first.”

“Nice! No rush, take your time, dude!”

While Taeyong got up and walked right back into his bedroom, his brain could only think about one thing: _it’s not a date it’s not a date it’s not a date._

So, Taeyong dressed accordingly to the not-a-date occasion. He put on the first hoodie he saw on the closet and some jeans and called it a day. Johnny was just being nice, no biggie. He walked to the bathroom and washed his face. He was tempted to fix his hair properly but he reminded himself once again that Johnny was just his _bro_ and he didn’t need to impress his _bros_ with his looks.

He looked at himself in the mirror one last time. _You will not fuck this up,_ he told himself, _Johnny is a cool guy and you are going to be his friend and not catch feelings for him, no matter how cute he looks or how funny he is. He is only your friend._

When he finally — _finally_ — came out of the bathroom, ready to go out, he found Johnny sitting in a chair. His leg was bouncing too much, and he recognized that sign as a nervous one. Hm.

“You look nice” said Johnny with the biggest smile ever. _Do not look at his dimples, you are stronger than that._

“Thanks, you look exactly the same as yesterday.”

Johnny laughed at his comment, getting up.

“So, I look really handsome then?”

 _Yes_ , Taeyong wanted to say. “No, you are just wearing the same clothes” said Taeyong instead.

“I can’t go home until I talk with the landlord! And your clothes are too small for me! Don’t judge me.”

Taeyong laughed and grabbed his keys and his phone, walking to the door with Johnny following him mumbling something.

“So” said Johnny, leaning into the wall before Taeyong could open the door. He had a stupid grin drawn on his lips. ( _Taeyong wanted to kiss him._ )

“So?” asked Taeyong, very eloquently.

“Are you ready?”

“Uh. Sure? I’m starving.” said the short boy, kind of confused. Why was Johnny being so weird all of a sudden?

Taeyong opened the door and held it open so Johnny could come out.

“Great! Then it’s a date!”

_What._

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ashihoemina and also i rlly love attention so give me kudos and comments please and thank u <3


End file.
